Torn Apart
by coolzlovia
Summary: Liza is torn between Dan and Jonathan but she is clearly more fond of Jonathan. Yet, they are two worlds apart. Is destiny standing between them? Please review! My first fan-fic!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story and I don't profess to be good at this kind of stuff. Enjoy the story and send in as many reviews as you like =) Thanx!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Hey, more beer over here!" someone called out from across the tavern impatiently.  
  
Liza Wellson grinded her teeth and resisted the strong urge to give him a sound kick. The tavern was hot and stuffy with hardly enough air to breathe in. Liza knew she ought to be thankful as business was booming, but how could she feel like that when she was soaked in perspiration, her legs ready to give way any minute and all she wanted to do was to crawl back to bed. Liza sighed, absentmindedly tucking a stray curl of hair that had escaped from her tight bun behind her ear.  
  
"Lady, you deaf or something? Where's my beer?" the same person demanded.  
  
Liza swore under her breath. How dare he! That low-lying swine dared to insult her like that. Sparks flared from her sea-coloured eyes, turning them into a darker green. She would love to teach him a lesson or two.  
  
"That god-damned ." Liza was ready to fly at the arrogant swine when someone touched gently on her shoulder. Liza whirled around to see her mother holding a pitcher of beer and frowning at her.  
  
"You really should keep that temper of yours down, Liza" her mother lectured in a stern tone but the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth gave her away.  
  
"It's no use, Ma. They deserve a lesson," Liza protested.  
  
"Not the kind you're about to give."  
  
"That's my business!"  
  
"We are running a tavern. We need customers."  
  
"Well. then that's too bad."  
  
"Liza."  
  
"But."  
  
Liza sagged her shoulders in defeat. Why did things always have to end up this way, she grumbled. She grabbed the pitcher of beer and set it on the patron's table a little too hard, causing beer to slosh onto the table.  
  
"Last time I heard that sure isn't the way to serve customers, lady ," he mocked at her. Laughter erupted from the table which made Liza blush furiously with embarrassment. The way he mockingly called her lady irritated her so much she had to clench her fists till her knuckles turned white. Taking deep breaths, she turned quickly. She tried hard to ignore the laughter that grew even harder. Some people just didn't know when to stop, she thought darkly. Even her siblings avoided her carefully for the rest of the night, seeing how grim she looked.  
  
As the night wore on, the customers dwindled to only one or two left. Liza plopped herself onto an empty seat and fanned herself desperately with a towel. When everyone called it a night, Liza scrambled to her room and hurriedly changed into a shirt and breeches. She then carefully tied her hair into a bun and placed it under a cap. There! That was much better.  
  
Liza looked down from her window to make sure the coast was clear before climbing out of her window. She then leapt to a huge tree nearby before descending slowly. Stepping in to the cool night air, Liza breathed in deeply, her sprits lifted considerably. That and also the thought of meeting Dan again, Liza admitted. He had always been there for her and acted as her older brother.  
  
Liza soon reached their meeting place. A huge tree overseeing the lake of Tora. Seeing Dan Cumming sitting alone on the tree branch, Liza decided to scare him. As stealthily as a cat, she climbed up the tree and screamed, "Boo!" as loudly as she could. Liza took delight in seeing Dan nearly losing his balance.  
  
"Liza! For the love of Tora, never do that again. You scared a whole lifetime out of me," Dan exclaimed.  
  
Liza swallowed her giggles and looked appropriately remorseful. But when Dan raised his eyebrows suspiciously, Liza fell into a giggling state and soon had hiccups. Dan thumped her soundly on the back until they had both calmed down. Silently, they sat next to each other, admiring the moonlight flickered on the shimmering lake. "Liza, this is for you," Dan whispered into her ear. Liza turned and gasped when she saw a heart-shaped necklace. "Oh Dan, how beautiful.but the cost." Liza trailed off. Both of them knew that they were far too poor to afford such trinkets. Dan waved his hand impatiently, "Don't think about that."  
  
"Come on, I'll help you put it on." Dan took off her cap and untied her bun, letting her abundant curls to flow freely down her back. He took the necklace and placed it against Liza's neck. He clasped it and, leaned back to admire her. He drew in a sharp breath when he was struck by the thought of how beautiful Liza was. He placed his hand on her cheek and slowly caressed it. Liza's eyes widened. Dan had never touched her like that before. The next thing she knew, Dan was leaning closer and closer to her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is gonna be kinda short though. Oh Well, just send in the reviews. That's wad u guys are expected to do! :p  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Their lips touched and Dan brought his arms to Liza's neck and drew her closer to him, deepening their kiss. When they finally drew apart, Liza discreetly put some space between them. She touched her lips in wonder. Did Dan want to take a step further into their friendship? Did he have stronger feelings for her? But he was her childhood friend, someone she had known since she learned to walk. Liza felt both confused and awkward. She mumbled a farewell and was about to make her escape when Dan caught her hand.  
  
His eyes bored into hers and he said, "If you don't want this to continue further just let me know, okay? I'll understand. I just couldn't hide my feelings for you any longer. I really like you, Liza. A Lot. I know you need time but no matter what, I'll always be there for you."  
  
Liza nodded mutely and searched for words to answer him. However, nothing came to mind. Instead, she just hugged a very surprised Dan. "I like you a lot too, Dan." Her words muffled by his shirt. Afraid to look him in the face anymore, Liza scrambled down the tree and ran as fast as she could. As if thinking that would help solve her complicated life. Oh, how did things come down to this? If only Dan hadn't mess everything up with his kiss. Liza slowed down and touched her lips. It had been her first kiss but she had felt nothing. Was there something wrong with her that she couldn't even enjoy a kiss? She had heard those girls in the tavern discussing about stuff like these, so she wasn't completely foreign with these subjects. She had heard them gushing about how their hearts were thumping when the boy was kissing them. But Liza hadn't felt that way. It had to be her Gift that didn't allow her to enjoy a kiss, she decided. Her cursed Gift from her father who left without so much as a backward glance.  
  
A lone tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. She was the only child who inherited the Gift from him. But was he there to share the moment of discovery with her? Was he there to show her how to use it? She felt a pang of loneliness. No, she had to be strong. She had to prove to her father that she could survive without his help and his cursed Gift.  
  
Liza sighed. Thinking yet again of Dan. She frowned. They were the best of friends. She didn't want to spoil such a special friendship. Sally, her older sister, was the one who spent hours daydreaming about him, the one who fantasized kissing him. Never in the name of Tora had Liza once thought of that. But the kiss and the necklace spoke a thousand words.  
  
Liza wished George, her older brother, was here to give her some advice. He was the only one who fully understood her. He was the one who was ever ready to lend her a shoulder to cry on. And he was the one who willingly endured the insults she hurled at him whenever she needed to vent out her anger and later calmed her down. But he was gone. Away in the vast seas and who knows when he would return.  
  
When George left, Dan was there for her. Now that Dan had suddenly announced his feelings for her, leaving her confused, she didn't know how to react. With no one to turn to, she felt lost.  
  
Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Big fat droplets of rain pelted from the sky above. Liza covered her head instinctively and ran. There was still a good 5-minute walk home. The rain poured an became co heavy that Liza could hardly see the road before her. She sought for shelter and finding cover, she ran for it.  
  
"That was some rain,' Liza commented, shaking raindrops out of her hair. She started wringing water out of her clothes but stopped when she realized it wouldn't work. Her wet clothes now stuck to her like a second skin. All she could do now was to wait for the rain to become lighter. That would allow her to dash back quickly. The wind howled and blew the rain towards her. Liza shivered, stepping deeper into the darkness behind. Suddenly, she slammed into something hard. She would have lost her footing and slipped if two hands hadn't immediately shot out to hold her firmly at the waist. Liza looked up to find herself drowning in a pair of the most wonderfully crystal blue eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you like this chapter!!! Keep the reviews coming. ENJOY!!!=)  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Time seemed to stand still for Liza as she continued to stare into the blue eyes. Someone cleared his throat, awakening Liza from her trance. She blushed and hurriedly scrambled away from those arms, putting as much distance as she dared between her and the stranger. When her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, her eyes widened when she saw how good-looking the stranger was. He had thick black hair and blue eyes and looked to be about twenty.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, voice filled with concern.  
  
"Yeah.." Liza's voice cracked. She winced and cleared her throat. "I'm fine, thanks."  
  
The stranger gave a slight nod of satisfaction and continued to appraise her. Liza stood stiffly and tried to ignore him, but his gaze seemed to bore right into her. After standing uncomfortably like this for a minute or two, with raindrops falling monotonously. Liza turned around and confronted the stranger, her temper already rising steadily.  
  
"What do you mean by staring at me like that? Just because you are males doesn't make you stronger than us females. You think you can bully us and push us around. You toy with our feelings, abandon us when we need you the most. You walk out on us whenever you feel like it and you all don't give a damn to our feelings!" By now, tears were already streaming down Liza's face as she thought of her sister, Kelly, whose husband was a drunkard and prone to abuse people. She thought of her father walking out on his wife and children with a younger and prettier woman. She also thought of George leaving her all alone. The more she thought, the harder she cried.  
  
The stranger could only helplessly look at the girl cry bitterly. Of course, he had been irritated by the girl's sudden outburst. His irritation soon gave way to perplexity when she started crying. Now he was at a loss. How was he to know how to deal with a crying girl. A hysterical crying girl.  
  
"Erm. are you okay?" he asked again for the second time in the space of just a few minutes.  
  
Liza's crying sobered and she lifted her eyes and glared at the stranger. "Of course I'm fine. I'm not weak as you men probably think females are. And don't think you can take advantage of me and stare at me all you like," she spat.  
  
The stranger bristled with annoyance. "You dare shout at me like that, you . you low-class servant girl. You ought to be given a hearty spanking."  
  
"You dare."  
  
"Who said I wouldn't?"  
  
"I'll scream the whole place down if you dare lay a finger on me."  
  
"Scream all you want."  
  
"And for your insults, I'll kick your ass."  
  
"I'd like to see you try that."  
  
"Arrogant swine. don't cry like a baby when you get hurt, coward!"  
  
"Now who's insulting?"  
  
A glass jug thrown from above crashed loudly onto the ground. A voice shouted angrily from above, "If you want to host a screaming match, get the hell out of here. For the love of Tora, you are even louder than the damnable rain!"  
  
The two of them immediately stooped their bickering but they continued to glare fiercely at each other. "Well, I'm not stupid enough to waste any more breath on you," Liza muttered. "I wouldn't want to be seen quarrelling with a girl dressed like a boy," the stranger remarked.  
  
Liza was ready to stamp her foot and shout in his ear when he raised his eyebrow sardonically.Liza couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked when a shock of black hair fell over his eye, to which, he irritably pushed it back. Horrified by her wayward thoughts, Liza shook herself mentally. To raise her voice and lose her temper would be equivalent to admitting defeat. If he can control his temper, so can I, Liza thought angrily.  
  
So the two of them stood under the shelter for the heavy thunderstorm to pass while cursing each other mentally with vile words, each feeling all the hatred in the world to the other.  
  
Just as suddenly as it had started, the rain fell less heavier. Liza immediately grabbed the opportunity to escape from the stranger  
  
Climbing back to her room quietly, she dried herself s best as she could and flopped into bed, exhausted. Before drifting into slumberland, she tried to summon Dan's image. But the last thing on her mind, was instead the stranger, staring at her with his crystal blue eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is quite amusing. Hope you like it. Thanx for the reviews.Keep them comin'. ENJOY=) Chapter 4:  
  
Prince Jonathan Westley leaned languidly against the wall, watching the running figure get smaller till it could be seen no more. He really enjoyed arguing with that red-haired wrench. Oh, wouldn't she howl when she heard that, he smirked. Back in the palace, everyone dared not question his demands nor talk back to him. Well, except for his family and Jeremy Scott, his closest friend of the whole of Tora. But they didn't exactly count. He had known them all his life.  
  
Jonathan yawned hugely and turned to leave. He had to look for Jeremy soon. He would probably be beside himself with agitation for getting separated in the rain, Jon thought wryly. A glittering object on the ground caught his eye. He bent down and saw that it was a heart-shaped necklace. Must have been the wrench's necklace, he thought. Did her family give it to her or did a beloved one give it to her? Jonathan felt a stab of jealously and was instantly disgusted by it.  
  
"Who cares if the wench has a loved one, I don't." he declared to no one in particular, although not entirely sure that was how he felt. He could still clearly remember how beautiful she was with her red curls framing her tiny face with her eyes flaming with anger and lips upturned with annoyance.  
  
"You don't care which wench has a loved one, Jon?" a bemused voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"Jeremy, you rascal. How'd you find me?"  
  
Jeremy shrugged, not bothering to elaborate. "So who's this lass? Someone interesting?"  
  
Jon pointedly avoided the question and instead warned him about the broken glass on the ground.  
  
"Whoa, fiery temper down there. So you're not talking huh? Fine," Jeremy replied. "But don't keep me waiting," he grinned and winked his eye.  
  
Jon exasperated, turned to walk back home, ignoring Jeremy's laughter. After changing out of his commoners' clothes, he drifted off to sleep with the image of the girl floating in his mind.  
  
Jonathan woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. He yawned and mumbled, "Leave me alone."  
  
"It's fitting time. New suits to please the ladies." Jeremy's annoyingly cheerful voice rang.  
  
Jon groaned, "All the more reason to stay in bed."  
  
A loud crash brought Jonathan to his feet and he watched in amazement as Jeremy flew through half the room before landing unceremoniously on the floor. He winced. "The lengths I go to for you, bud."  
  
Jon grinned widely and resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
"Anyway, the tailors are all here. Just get a quick breakfast and go to the drawing room," Jeremy instructed.  
  
During the fitting session, Jonathan struggled to act like the gentleman, the way he was brought up to be. He could scream in agony if his father made him go through this again. To him, if you've seen one suit, you've seen them all. He didn't understand the need to own so many of them. When the whole thing was finally over, he was just short of jumping with joy. He made his way to the stables, saddled his horse and rode along the vast meadows. Savouring the calm around him and the wind against his face.  
  
Jon rode up the hill top and stopped. He sat down on the hill which overlooked the city of Tora and its lake. Before long, he heard the galloping of a horse and knew at once that it was Jeremy. Jeremy slid off his horse and joined Jon. After minutes of silence, he asked, "Why so moody, Jon?"  
  
"Lots of things on my mind. What with practically daily parties and the ladies I've got to entertain." Jon trailed off.  
  
"Come on, spill if you've got a problem."  
  
"The problem is I've none."  
  
"Spill!"  
  
"There's nothing," Jon said firmly and resolutely looked away.  
  
Jeremy stared at him and soon comprehension dawned on him. The look on Jon's face resembled something like. "You're in love, man!"  
  
"WHAT?" 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanz again for the reviews! Exams round the corner so may take days before I can update another chapter. Sorry about that. But I really want to go on updating though! Oh well. Hope you like this chapter! ENJOY=)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sunlight streamed through Liza's window. She opened her eyes and yawned hugely. She gasped when she saw how late it was. Nine o'clock! Never had she woken up so late in her life. She tore off her soggy shirt and breeches and haphazardly threw on a blouse and a skirt. She dashed out of the door and rushed down to the tavern. "Oh Ma, I'm so sorry I overslept, I.I couldn't sleep last night and no one woke me ."  
  
"It's okay, dearie. For the love of Tora, go wash up. Anyway, there are hardly any customers."  
  
"Thanks, Ma," Liza hugged her mother. "I'll help out at the kitchen."  
  
Liza found Sally sitting by the window staring off into space with a dreamy smile on her face. "We can go visit Dan in the afternoon if there are fewer customers," Liza said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Liza! You scared me," Sally's face turned as red as a tomato. "What made you think I wanted to visit Dan?" she remarked casually. Liza could see that Sally was excited at the prospect of seeing Dan.  
  
Liza grinned, "I don't think. I just know." Sally blushed some more and the sisters left it at that. Each deep in her own thoughts. One was fantasizing about kissing Dan and the other, daydreaming about a certain stranger with mesmerizing blue eyes. Daphne, Liza's youngest sister at 14, often interrupted their train of thoughts with her constant chattering about her critical assessment of various customers at the tavern.  
  
"Will you guys just look at that lady's dress? It is absolutely gorgeous. I'm going to buy it one day," Daphne gushed.  
  
"It's a low cut, Daphne," Liza remarked dryly. She could also see the other men's eyes lingering on the woman.  
  
Daphne pouted and stormed out of the kitchen. Sally winced, "Need you be so harsh? She's still young."  
  
"That's the problem with you, Sal. Your soft-heartedness," Liza said  
  
Just then, Liza's mother called out, "Girls, Dan's here." Sally face immediately reddened and Liza smiled knowingly. But the smile slipped off her face when she remembered the necklace and Dan's kiss. It should have been Sally, not me, she thought. The necklace! Liza groped her neck and gasped when she realized it was bare. Did she take it out the night before? She didn't remember doing that. But if she didn't, then where was it?  
  
Liza dashed to her room, up the stairs in the kitchen and searched her whole room. Clothes were strewn on the ground and her room looked as if a tornado had swept pass. But there was still no necklace. Liza panicked, what would she say when Dan questioned her? Had it slipped off when she was running in the rain?  
  
A sudden knock on the door froze Liza with apprehension. She opened the door slightly and slipped out, not allowing a glimpse of her room. It was Dan. His eyes lingered on her mouth before going to her neck which he noticed was bare. Disappointment shone in his eyes.  
  
"So you're rejecting my offer, huh?" he muttered.  
  
"No! Nothing like that. It's just . I thought . it would be safer to keep it for only special occasions," she lied, trying hard to be convincing.  
  
Seeing that he still did not believed her he avoided her eyes, she impulsively planted a light kiss on his lips to cheer him up. When she started to pull away, Dan pushed her against the wall and kissed her harder. His tongue probed her lips and tried to make her open her mouth.  
  
" Liza, are you ." Sally trailed off when she saw them kissing. Her eyes widened in shock as the couple guiltily jumped apart. Hurt registered in Sally's eyes and she gasped softly before fleeing down the stairs.  
  
Liza stared mournfully after her sister and brought her trembling hands to her lips. What have I done? She thought miserably. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The next chapter. So sorry if I keep on leaving you guys with cliffhangers. But that's the fun part. Anyway, I sooo sorry about the spelling mistakes I've made!! SORRY!!!=( Well.here goes  
  
Chapter 6:  
Reality sank in and Liza gave chase. She ran out of the tavern and found Sally sitting in a corner sobbing her heart out. Liza felt as if her own heart had been wrenched out. She approached Sally.  
  
"Sally." Liza attempted to draw her out.  
  
"Go away," Sally cried, curling into a ball and facing the other direction.  
  
"Don't do this to me, Sal. There's nothing between Dan and I. You of all people should know that!" Liza protested.  
  
"Yeah right," Sally said bitterly. "If the kissing wasn't prove enough, I don't know what is."  
  
Liza hadn't realized how deep Sally's feelings for Dan ran. She decided to try another approach.  
  
"Well, if you want Dan, get him! Talk to him and don't hide behind my back whenever he comes over. I love Dan but only as a brother and I know you're the girl for him," Liza said fiercely, trying to make her see some sense.  
  
"Really?' Sally asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course, you silly girl," Liza exclaimed, glad that her sis had finally seen the light. "I'm far too argumentative and mule-headed for him."  
  
Liza brought Sally up to her feet and tried to make her look presentable. "There! Isn't that much better? We'd better get back soon."  
  
In the tavern, Sally went back to her room to wash up. Dan pulled Liza aside and asked, "Is she alright? We didn't shock her too much, did we? I hope she'd be able to cope with the fact that we may end up together."  
  
Liza froze. End up together? Did that mean Dan still had no idea about Sally's infatuation with him? Things had somehow gotten from bad to worse. She couldn't tell him now that they were never going to be a couple. Not now, not ever. That would make him feel bad and after all, he was still her best friend. But she also couldn't let things continue like this when Sally was still hurting. Now what, she thought desperately.  
  
"Dan, since you're here, please help calm Sally down and don't ever mention about what happened, okay?" Liza asked, keeping her fingers crossed that they would understand each other better and that it may lead to something else.  
  
So while Liza busied herself with helping out kitchen chores and serving customers, she also kept sharp watch on Sally and Dan. Dan had probably told a joke as Sally was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Liza smiled. They looked so perfect together. Why can't they see it? If only life were this simple, she thought.  
  
"Liza!" Sally called. "I can take over from here, you can send Dan home." She had a sparkle in her eye and Liza had never seen her look so pretty nor happy before. "Enjoyed yourself, didn't you," Liza whispered. Sally blushed becomingly and hurried to the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks to you, Sally's much better," Liza thanked Dan. "Awww.come onShe was great company." Dan replied.  
  
They walked out of the tavern and strolled along the street chatting , just like the old times. When they reached the inn which Dan's family owned, Liza hugged him farewell. "Promise me that you'd wear the necklace, Liza," he said. "I'll think about it," Liza replied uncomfortably. When the door closed, she hurriedly scoured the streets for the necklace to no avail. If she had indeed dropped it somewhere, it would have been long gone. Seeing as how Tora was full of thieves and beggars, Liza gave a disheartening sigh and returned to work.  
  
Before long, evening came and the dinner crowd started to arrive. It was yet another humid day which soon had Liza sweating like a pig and muttering darkly at any customer she was irritated at. As the sky darkened, the stranger's face floated to her mind. She cursed him vilely. Ever since she had met him, her luck had been going downdrain.  
  
Two men entered that tavern and ordered some ale. As she slapped the ale down on their table, she thought one of them was vaguely familiar. But she couldn't seem to place him as he was wearing a cloak. Liza gave a shrug, who cares.  
  
Without thinking, she walked back to the kitchen by passing by Big Jim's table. He was one of Tora's notorious womanizer and Liza always took great pains to avoid him at all cost. Jeffrey, Sally's twin brother, was the one who served those unsavory figures.  
  
A strong arm grabbed Liza's waist and pulled her towards him. Liza nearly recoiled with repulsion at being so near Big Jim. "hey, lil' lady. You've never looked better." Big Jim grinned broadly, showing his decayed teeth. Liza smelled beer on his breath and concluded that he was drunk. She struggled hard, "Leave me alone, you god-damned bastard!" she cried, kicking him as hard as she could. "Oh no, not when I've got this lil' treasure. 'sides, I like some temper in gals too." Big Jim smirked.  
  
Liza's heart sank. Where was everyone when she needed them? Why were the other men frozen rigid? Hadn't they heard of saving a damsel in distress? She thought irritably. At that moment, someone plucked her out of Big Jim's grasp. "What do you mean by frightening the lady, bro," the stranger questioned, an unspoken dare hung solemnly in the air.  
  
Big Jim cried, "You dare challenge me?"  
  
"We shall see about that soon, I hope." The stranger smirked, rolling up his sleeves to reveal muscles fit to challenge Big Jim.  
  
A man from Big Jim's table was smart enough to notice that Big Jim could be easily beaten. He got up hastily, "Come on, guys. It was just some fun, no harm done, right little lady?" He remarked casually although his eyes were clearly pleading her.  
  
"Uh.right," Liza said weakly. The stranger seemed satisfied. He gave Big Jim one long last look before striding back to his table. Liza hurried after him, her gratitude on the tip of her tongue. But when he turned around, Liza's eyes widened.  
  
"You!" 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, it's me again. I know this is fast but I carn wait for you guys to keep on reading!!!!! Fine! Am I overly excited or wad? Anyway, here it is. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Jonathan couldn't believe his eyes. It was that wench girl again. She looked just as he thought and if that was possible, even more beautiful. She on the other hand didn't seem too happy to see him.  
  
"I guess I owe you my thanks," she grouchily admitted, sticking out her hands gamely.  
  
He smiled and shook her hand. "Consider it accepted, I'm Jonathan."  
  
Liza's eyes widened even more when she saw how attractive he could be when he smiled. She had almost forgotten how good-looking he saw. Just almost. When she saw him looking at her inquiringly, she blushed and responded, "Liza." They then stood gazing at each other stupidly for a few seconds until someone discreetly cleared his throat. Liza blushed, dropped his hand like a hot potato and mumbled an excuse to get away.  
Liza practically flew back to hiding in the kitchen, her mind replaying what had happened. She couldn't believe how silly she must seem to him, blushing like a simpering lovesick girl. She groaned, putting her head in her hands. Never, she swore, would she ever go near that guy again, despite her mind traitorously going over the scene of his smile.  
  
After Liza made her escape, Jonathan couldn't tear his eyes away from the kitchen. He silently willed her to come out so he could drown himself at the sight of her.  
  
"That's it. The answer to your prayers." Jeremy who sat at his side, smiled knowingly.  
  
"And that would be?" Jonathan asked, his mind half on the conversation.  
  
"Don't act dumb, pal. The girl. The answer to your dreams," Jeremy spelled it out.  
  
"Don't be daft. I couldn't possibly marry a commoner. Father would have a heart attack." Jon said wistfully.  
  
"Yeah, but she sure is a sight for sore eyes," Jeremy agreed, although his eyes were already roving about the tavern.  
  
"You are impossible man," Jon shook his head, playfully smacking his friend on the back.  
"You can get back first. I'll go check the kitchen and catch up later." Jon suggested, already making his way to the kitchen. He opened the door and spotted Liza sitting down with her head in her hands. Jon savoured the sight of her for a moment before tapping her shoulder. She sat up and glanced warily at him through her long eye lashes which he thought, added to her attractiveness.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked brusquely.  
  
"Well, just thought to return to you a little something," he answered mockingly.  
  
Liza's eyes narrowed with suspicion. What was he up to? She gasped when her heart-shaped necklace dangled from his fingers.  
  
"Give it to me," Liza demanded fiercely as she stood up.  
  
"Hmmm.not when you're rude and not at all thankful."  
  
"And I mean now!"  
  
"You know.this necklace is really appealing to me," Jon said, enjoying seeing Liza getting so agitated.  
  
"Oh.you are the death of me. I want my necklace back right now." With that, Liza pounced onto him, making a wild grab for her necklace. Almost immediately, she lost her balance and fell onto Jonathan, who in turn fell to the ground with an arm wrapped protectively around her. They laid like that looking at each other, each intensely aware of their closeness. All thought of arguing had fled from their minds. All Jonathan wanted was to touch those impossibly beautiful lips of hers and Liza yearned to run her fingers through his hair.  
  
The boisterous atmosphere from outside disturbed them and they scrambled to their feet, both thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"Here's your necklace," Jonathan said abruptly, pushing the necklace at her.  
  
Liza grabbed it and inspected it closely, mumbling her thanks.  
  
"You sure treasure it a lot and probably the giver too," Jon remarked.  
  
"Well, he spent a lot on it for me." Liza answered absent-mindedly.  
  
The use of the word "he" shook Jonathan and he felt a stab of jealousy towards the mysterious guy.  
  
"Let's hope he treasures you that much," he replied and left the kitchen.  
  
Liza frowned. What was that supposed to mean? She turned around but he had already left.  
  
Jonathan strode out angrily into the night. The girl was probably betrothed, for all he know. Who cares if she's engaged to another. There are loads more girls in Tora. Moreover, he's a prince, free to choose any girl he wants. But he didn't want them, a little voice in his head argued back. He wanted Liza. He swore. He wanted her but he couldn't have her.  
  
He stormed into the palace and downed down a bottle of liquor, trying to make himself forget. Jeremy was shocked to see him behave like that. He wrenched the bottle out of Jon's hands and slapped him soundly.  
  
"Come to your senses man," Jeremy shouted angrily. "It's not worth getting drunk over a girl. A commoner."  
  
"Don't you dare call her that." Jon spat out, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Jeremy sighed. "Get a good night's sleep and things will turn out fine."  
  
Jonathan resisted. "I want my liquor," he protested, words slurred.  
  
Jeremy grinned, "It's a good thing I haven't taught you to hold your liquor." He supported Jon's weight and half carried him to his bedroom. When Jonathan fell to bed, he started to sleep soundly. Jeremy could distinctly make out the words, "Oh my sweet fiery Liza." He sighed and shook his head, "You've got it bad, man." 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Heyo, guys out there reading this chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay. My school days had been totally crappy and you wouldn't want to get me started. Thanz for all the reviews. It's even more than I've expected! But keep them coming!!!=) This chapter is kinda cool and nice. Anyway, just enjoy? Oh yeah, and don't forget the reviews. :p  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Days soon stretched into weeks and months. Jonathan threw himself into the endless balls and dinner parties. He entertained the ladies wholeheartedly and kissed them when they begged to. All the while, unable to escape from the vision of red curls and green eyes. The king was also starting to worry when Jonathan was still unable to find a wife.  
  
As for Liza, thoughts of Jonathan were never far from her mind. Whenever she was troubled, she always communicated to him in her mind. But she knew that he would never come back to the tavern again. What for? She was just an ordinary commoner. There was a dignified air about him that separates him from the rest of the common folk.  
  
"Liza! You've got to see what Diana has got!" A girl squealed excitedly. Curious, Liza rose from her seat and got out of the tavern, following Mary. They soon arrived at Diana's house where a group of girls were "ohing" and "ahing" over something on the table. Liza squeezed her way into the crowd and gasped when she saw the beautiful satin dress. It was blue and sparkled everywhere. It was adorned with small white pearls with little ruffles here and there. Although simple, it was definitely elegant, the type of dress fit for a noble to wear. The dress was absolutely breathtaking.  
  
"Where did you get this dress?" Liza questioned.  
  
"Well." Diana paused, for a dramatic effect. "I was helping Mum clearing out the house when I found this! Turns out that I had a distant relative who was a noble. Can you believe that? I'm partly noble!" The girls sighed with envy. "Anyway, there's this masquerade ball at the palace and I thought I could dress up in this. With a mask covering my face, no one would know the better!"  
  
The girls squealed, "Oh my goodness, that's ingenious!"  
  
"Diana, you little devil!"  
  
"Oh, you lucky girl. You!"  
  
Liza sighed, "Oh, what I wouldn't give to be in you place, Diana."  
  
Diana paused, waiting for the rest to settle down. "That's not all. I decided to be fair to you all." While the rest were pondering over her words, Diana took out some straws. "We'll draw lots to decide who goes to the ball. That's only fair."  
  
The squealing started all over again and everyone was hugging Diana, declaring her to be the best girl in the whole of Tora. The girls held their breath as they slowly drew their straws. When it came to Liza, she drew the last straw which turned out to be the shortest. Liza gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe her luck. The girls hugged her tightly and congratulated her.  
  
Diana grinned widely, "Okay girls, time for some planning. The ball's tonight so we need ample time to dress Liza up. You all can tell your parents you're coming over for a sleepover since my folks won't be here. Oh yeah, and bring over all the jewellery and stuff you all have. It will be a night to remember." He eyes sparkled brightly. The girls whooped with joy and began chattering about what they would bring over. Liza was still too overwhelmed by the news to take part in the chattering.  
  
For the rest of the day, Liza walked around the tavern in a half daze, not registering what was happening around her. Her mother noticed and contributed that to Liza's excitedness at going over to Diana's for a sleepover. She allowed Liza to go off early. Liza hugged her mother gratefully and packed everything she needed for the ball and the sleepover into a small bag. She walked slowly to Diana's house. When she opened the door, they crowded around her when they saw who it was.  
  
They pushed her to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. They scattered rose petals over it and Diana poured in a nice-smelling liquid.  
  
Liza sniffed, "Wow. What's that?"  
  
Diana shrugged, "Something I plucked off my mother's dressing table." Seeing Liza's stricken look, Diana assured her that it ought to be fine. "Life's too short to not take risks."  
  
The girls slowly filled out of the room, leaving behind all the scented soaps they had brought. Liza leaned in the tub languidly and enjoyed her bath. She felt like royalty, being able to bathe like this.  
  
Soon, the girls were hammering on the door again.  
  
"Liza, what are you doing? You bathe as slowly as my grandmother!"  
  
"Liza, you'll be late for the ball."  
  
"Liza, I swear I'll bring down the door if you don't hurry."  
  
Liza gulped and hurriedly dried herself. She slipped on her shift and timidly got out. "About high time you got out. We've got tons to do," Diana grumbled. Liza reddened but the rest didn't give her time to apologize. They helped her put on the dress and made necessary alterations. They others pulled and twisted her hair till she winced. They chose a matching pair of earrings and necklace for her, made her put on white gloves, searched for the perfect pair of shoes to go with the dress and finally, they were done.  
  
Liza's inside trembled with nervousness as she walked over to the mirror. She gasped when she saw the person staring back at her. It wasn't the Liza she knew but a complete stranger. Her hair was piled up elegantly with a shock of hair curling down the back. Two small tear-shaped diamond earrings hung from her ears with a matching necklace adorning on her skin. The glass slippers on her feet seemed fit for a queen.  
  
"Liza, you look like a true blue princess," Diana breathed with awe.  
  
"Men will be falling over their feet to talk to you!" Mary grinned.  
  
A lone tear slipped from Liza's eyes as she hugged all her friends. "Tank you so much for everything. I promised to tell you all I've seen at the palace. If it hadn't been for you guys, I wouldn't be able to look like this."  
  
"Liza Wellson, I won't have you crying on us and wrinkling my dress. You do us proud girl and show those stuck-up nobles what we commoner girls are made off," Diana said. A cheer went round the room and Liza felt like crying with joy again.  
  
"Come on, there's no time to lose. I've a coach hired out there waiting for you," Diana hurried her. She passed Liza her shawl, slipped the eye mask onto her face and hugged her tightly. "Do us proud, Liza," she reminded. "And have a blast of a time."  
  
Liza nodded. She waved goodbye to her friends and clambered up the coach. Before she knew it, the coach had drawn into the palace. "We've reached, miss," the driver said unnecessarily. Liza thanked him and got out of the coach. Liza stared openly at the palace. It was so big that she couldn't even imagine living in it. Elegantly-dressed nobles were walking into it, not even taking note of the size of the palace. It was as if huge palaces were nothing to them. Well of course they're nothing to them, she thought, blaming herself for her ignorance. They are nobles and you're just a commoner, don't you forget that.  
  
Liza hesitating took a step towards the huge glass doors. "Good evening, miss," the butler greeted her. She returned the greeting. Taking a deep breath, she commanded her legs to walk through the doors into the palace. Into the world of nobles. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Anyway, just enjoy and review as many times as u guys like. You won't hear any objection from me!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
The orchestra played soft music and couples were already dancing away. Many other nobles were standing and chatting while the ladies huddled in corner, gossiping. Liza stood in a corner feeling rather lost when someone tapped her shoulder. Liza turned around and smiled at the pretty girl looking up to her. She was dressed in an elaborate pink dress and had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hi! I'm Jessica and you're. .?"  
  
Liza paused .Should she reveal her real name? "Elizabeth." The words slipped out before she could stop it. Well, her name was close to "Elizabeth".  
  
"Hey Elizabeth. I totally love your dress. Where did you get it? Oh wait, don't answer. It had to be from Madame Dumont, right?"  
  
Liza froze not knowing what to say. She had no idea who this Madame Dumont person and this girl here was gushing about her. "Err. right."  
  
"I knew it." Jessica beamed. "Mother says I'll only be able to wear her dresses when I'm sixteen!" She made a face. "I know I'm going to get a low-cut one. It's the rage these days."  
  
Liza gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Jessica's eyes narrowed, "Do you think I'm too young, too?"  
  
Liza laughed, "Oh no.. nothing like that. It's just that you're so much like my sister, Daphne. She wants a low-cut dress as well. I can't get over how alike you two are."  
  
Jessica laughed.  
  
"But I like your dress too. I feel so plain just standing next to you," Liza countered.  
  
"You've got to be kidding! You're easily the belle of the ball." Jessica looked about, as if searching for someone.  
  
"Are you looking for someone?" Liza asked.  
  
"Nope. Just wanting to make sure that my brother's not here," Jessica answered.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Let's just say he won't let you out of his sight once he spots you."  
  
Liza laughed, "He can't be that bad."  
  
"Yes, he is," Jessica laughed along with Liza. The two ladies were fast becoming friends.  
  
Jonathan leaned against the wall studying the lady his sister, Jessica, was talking to. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had seen. He drank in every detail of her and felt the need to know her. He strode over to his sister and interrupted their conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies, but Jessica here has something important to attend to," He raised his eyebrow at his sister. Jessica scowled. She understood the unwritten order "to scram".  
  
She whispered to Liza, "Beware of him. He's not as good as he thinks." Jessica smirked. She stuck out her tongue at Jon playfully and received a glare from him.  
  
Jonathan sighed, "My sister isn't what you would call a perfect lady, so please excuse her improper behaviour."  
  
Liza smiled, "Oh, your sister was a perfect angel. I just adore her company." Liza hoped she looked as composed as she thought. Her insides were quivering at the mere sight of Jessica's brother. Despite the mask covering his face. Liza knew he had to be the best-looking man she had ever known.  
  
Jonathan was having difficulty breathing. Here he was, standing next to a gorgeous lady who looked like an absolute angel. She actually liked his little devil of a sister!  
  
Just then, the orchestra struck up a waltz. He bowed and asked, "May I have this dance with you, my lady?"  
  
Liza's eyes widened with panic. She had no idea how to dance, much less dance a waltz. There she was, standing with the best-looking man asking her to dance and she was going to have to ruin the whole thing by rejecting the offer. She smiled weakly, "I'm afraid I'm an absolutely horrid dancer. Even my teacher has given up on me." She added wryly. Liza was amazed by how easily the lies rolled off her tongue. She crossed her fingers and hoped that she will be able to enjoy the rest of the night without being struck by lightning.  
  
Jonathan's eyes grew cloudy with disappointment. "Come on, I insist. Who knows, I may be able to teach you a thing or two."  
  
So, Jonathan dragged a protesting Liza to the dance floor where for the next few minutes, Jonathan endured the most painful dance he had ever danced. When it finally ended, Jonathan thankfully escaped from the dance floor with a blushing Liza trailing after him, apologizing profusely all the way. He led her to the balcony, wincing with each step he took.  
  
"You sure weren't underestimating yourself when you said you couldn't dance," Jonathan joked.  
  
Liza took it the wrong way and her eyes flared. "Well, I'm not sorry I can't dance and you only have yourself to blame." Liza turned around, "And if you'll excuse me, there's someone I have meet," she said, ignoring the twinge of guilt when she lied.  
  
Jonathan's head snapped up. Oh no, she was not escaping him that easily. He pulled her arm, "I'm sorry you're mad. Why don't I make it up to you by teaching you how to dance?"  
  
Liza refused to budge, "I'll test your patience."  
  
"Well, I'm a patient guy."  
  
Sensing that there was no way out, Liza reluctantly agreed.  
  
Jonathan grinned and brought Liza as close to him as he dared. Liza gasped, "Aren't we being a little too close?"  
  
"Nope." Jonathan answered, hoping she hadn't observed how the other couples had dance.  
  
"But the couples out there."  
  
Damn, he thought. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."  
  
Jonathan nearly sighed with contentment as he breathed in her rose- scented red hair. He had to resist the urge to gather her in his arms and kiss her senselessly. Go slow, Westley. You don't want to frighten the poor girl.  
  
Liza's senses were all but screaming 'danger'. She felt too good to be true, being held in his arms  
  
"Okay, just listen to my counts and more your feet to same beat as mine. One, two, three. One, two, three." Jonathan whispered in Liza's ear.  
  
Liza's feet automatically moved in time with Jonathan's feet. Amazed, Liza lifted he eyes to Jonathan's. "I'm dancing. Can you believe it? I'm finally dancing." Liza laughed as Jonathan whirled her around the balcony. When they were finally out of breath, the pair stopped, gasping for breath.  
  
Jonathan looked into Liza's eyes and all sensible thoughts fled from his mind. All he knew now was that he wanted to kiss her so badly that he couldn't think straight. He leaned closer, taking in her wide eyes and covered her mouth with his. She tasted so sweet that Jonathan couldn't get enough of her. He kissed her deeper, nearly driving her senseless. Liza all but melted into Jonathan's arms when he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with all the longing she felt.  
  
They slowly drew apart. Jonathan immediately apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." Liza silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. "Shush. Don't apologized, I enjoyed it as much as you did," Jonathan smiled and kissed her again.  
  
Jonathan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Liza sighed and leaned against him. They started chatting like old friends, discussing their likes and dislikes, criticizing the nobles at the ball, swapping jokes. It seemed like the perfect night for both of them.  
  
Suddenly, the clock chimed twelve strokes. It was midnight. Everyone started to remove their masks and shouts of surprise rang through the ballroom. Jonathan grinned, "Okay, time to reveal yourself."  
  
Liza froze. They had to reveal themselves at midnight? Why didn't Diana say so? Okay, maybe she didn't know. That didn't matter. The problem now was how she was going to escape from revealing her true self.  
  
Jonathan mistook her silence for hesitance. "Okay, fine. I'll do the gentlemanly thing required of us males." He sighed. He took off his mask and bowed, "Prince Jonathan at your service, my lady."  
  
It took all of Liza's will not to faint when she saw the Jonathan she had keep on thinking about. But her legs turned to jelly when she realized that he was a Prince! A prince of all things. Any other girl would be overjoyed to be liked by the Prince. But not Liza. She was not even a noble. She was just a commoner.  
  
Jonathan's eyes filled with concern when he noticed her starring at him with fright. He gripped her arm and asked, "Are you okay?" All Liza could do was to stare back at him.  
  
Finally, she came back to her senses and ran away from him, weaving through the crowd of people. "Wait!" Jonathan cried. "I don't even know your name." But Liza took no heed. Thankfully, the coach was already waiting for her. She scrambled in and soon she was gone.  
  
Escaping from the world of nobles but especially, getting away from Prince Jonathan. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you so much for the very lovely reviews. Keep them coming, just like my chapters! More reviews means bringing more smiles to the author which also means more chapters. Get it? No? Well, just press the little button "Go". Yup, it's that easy. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Liza resisted the urge to look back at the palace as the coach rolled on. She rested her head against the seat and sighed, massaging her temples. Why did things have to be so complicated? No wonder she felt Jonathan wasn't like the rest. He was a noble. Not a plain old one, but a Prince. A prince who's not supposed to be even interacting with her. A prince whom she is not supposed to even know, much less to like. Before she could think anymore, the coach rolled before Diana's house. Liza scrambled off the coach into the welcoming arms of the girls.  
  
"Liza, spill at once, how was the palace?"  
  
"I bet everyone there looked grand.. did they?"  
  
"Tell us everything Liza."  
  
"Were the ladies gorgeous? What about the men?"  
  
Liza smiled feebly back at them but didn't have the energy to answer back. Diana sensed it and immediately drew Liza aside.  
  
"Hey. Why don't we let Liza rest for the night first before interrogating her?"  
  
The girls reluctantly agreed, seeing how tired she was. They bided her goodnight and left for bed in disappointment. Liza thanked Diana gratefully and went to bed. She slipped out of her gown and admired the way it shimmered under the moonlight. The orchestra music from the ball and the dancing came to her mind. Liza gave herself a mental shake. "Don't even think of treading that territory, Liza Wellson. Why don't you just stay put in your commoners' world."  
  
After tossing and turning in bed for several minutes, Liza gave up on sleeping. She sat on the window sill and gazed out into the night scene. The trees swayed to the gentle breeze and the occasional hooting of the owls could be heard. Liza shivered when the breeze turned chill. She wrapped her arms around herself. Involuntarily, she remembered how warm and cuddly she felt with Jonathan's arms around hers. How drunken she felt, drowning in his kiss. How happy she was, just chatting with him. Every moment with him felt magical and perfect.  
  
A distant owl's hooting brought her down to reality. Jonathan and she were two worlds apart. They could never and will never be together. Ever. Nothing could change the harsh truth. A lone tear ran down Liza's cheek. She was probably just another girl to Jonathan. Another one of the other hundreds he must have known. What was she thinking? That she hoped Jonathan would be as affected as her? That he would eventually pin for her day and night? Jessica was right. Liza only had herself to blame, being so silly as to fall for Jonathan when he clearly felt nothing for her. Liza's heart felt as if it had been torn apart. She sobbed and a flood of tears burst through. There she sat the whole night, crying her heart out.  
  
******** Jonathan ran after the coach like he had never ran before in his life. "Please, wait! I just want ..your..name..." He trailed off when the coach rolled out of sight. He kicked the ground in anger. "Damn!" He was furious with himself. Girls all over were attracted to him and they clung to him like a second skin. But not that girl. The moment he revealed himself, she looked as scared as a deer faced with a wolf, prepared to flee. And flee she did, disappearing before even telling him her name. He knew they shared something special. Finally, there's this one girl whom he actually enjoyed communicating with. Yet, he found her just to lose her again.  
  
Jonathan trudged back to the palace and found himself face to face with his angry sister.  
  
"What do you mean by frightening away Elizabeth? She's my friend and now you've chased her away! Not to mention the fact that you snatched her from me, leaving me all alone," Jessica snapped.  
  
"Jess, not now, okay? I'm not in the mood. If you're wise, just leave me alone," Jonathan muttered distractedly, running his fingers through his hair. He whirled around, prepared to leave when he suddenly froze. Elizabeth...the name stuck in his mind. The lady in the blue dress with those incredible eyes.  
  
"Wait! That's her name? Elizabeth? You're sure, Jess?" Jonathan demanded.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Don't tell me...she didn't reveal her name to you? Now, that's a first!" Jessica hooted, sides shaking with laughter. "Maybe you'd better brush up on your skills, brother."  
  
Jonathan didn't bother to retort back. Elizabeth...Elizabeth..that was all he could think about, his mysterious lady. It really suited her well. Jonathan grinned. He scooped his sister up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, Jess. I owe you this time."  
  
Jessica's expression changed. She struggled against Jonathan. "Let me go, Jon," she hissed. Jonathan obliged and loosened his grasp on his little sister. "That was totally humiliating! I can't believe you just did that and ruined my reputation in front of all those people." Jessica exclaimed in horror.  
  
All Jonathan could do was to stare at his sister in bewilderment. "What reputation do you have around here?"  
  
Jessica shook her head in despair. Her brother was just so dense sometimes. "Never mind, that's not the point anyway. The thing is I am so not going to let you off the hook easily for scaring Elizabeth away. She looked like she just saw the Devil himself." With that, she turned around and walked away.  
  
Jonathan's good mood evaporated. He winced. Did his sister need to be that blunt? He probably scared Elizabeth with his advances on her. But he was pretty sure that she enjoyed it as much as he did by the way she responded. Why, she didn't object when he continued. Since the masquerade ball would last for three nights, Jonathan was pretty sure that she'd turn up again. He would then sought her out and apologize to her.  
  
That night, Jonathan drifted off to sleep, fantasizing about a certain angel with abundant red curls and sea-green eyes 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Whee! Another one coming up. More reviews, more updates. No reviews, well, no updates. Work it out. I'm sure you guys know what to do. *Evil laughter* That's me. Get used to it! Enjoy this chapter. Better REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
For the next two nights, Jonathan waited and waited for Liza to turn up, but to no avail. He couldn't believe that Liza would just leave him when he had made it clear what his feelings for her were. Was Jessica right? Had he ruined his chance to be with her by his advances? Seeing how disappointed Jon looked, Jeremy tried to cheer him up.  
  
'Sheesh, Jon. Women are just trouble and totally not worth bothering about. Believe me, you'll forget her soon enough," Jeremy said.  
  
Jonathan merely nodded, unable to mask his hurt. That night, he floated off to sleep thinking of a certain redhead. Thinking of Liza...or was it Elizabeth? Jonathan wasn't sure which was which. He didn't care anyway. He just wanted to forget. To forget everything.  
  
********  
  
Liza had to hide her feelings from her friends. She didn't want them to know about her pain, her feelings for a noble. And not just any ordinary noble, but a Prince. Her heart nearly broke each time she knew she was missing a chance to see Jonathan again. But she couldn't bear to deceive him anymore. Besides, what good was it even if she did see him again? It would only serve to hurt them more. Better to let him think that I've no feelings for him than to hurt him, Liza thought, as she valiantly tried to blink her tears away.  
  
********  
  
Three years later, nineteen-year-old Liza Wellson still faithfully helped her mother in managing the tavern. She immersed herself in work, tiring herself to the bone to keep herself from thinking, from day- dreaming. Things had finally worked out with Sally and Dan, with Dan proposing to Sally. The wedding was to be held two weeks later. The whole family was in a frenzy. What with worrying about the wedding ceremony and the guest list, there were enough to give everyone a headache. Liza volunteered to make the wedding gown, pouring all her energy into it. Her family worried about her driving herself too hard. But what could they do about it? Her mother claimed that Liza could be going through a certain phrase in life. But even that couldn't satisfy everyone.  
  
"Mother, I'll be going over to the North now to distribute the food. Is there anything you need?" Liza inquired.  
  
"No...but isn't it a little too cold out there now? " Mrs. Wellson peered out of the window, shuddering at the thought of stepping out of the warm tavern, into the harsh winter.  
  
"Really,"Liza replied, "It's fine. I promise to put on an extra shawl. What's more, I also have my Gift to help me." The words came out before she could stop it.  
  
Pain flashed across Mrs. Wellson's face and her eyes clouded. Liza bit her lip hard, shaking herself mentally for letting her tongue run loose. She had yet again reminded her mother of Father. And with that, the memories from the past came flooding back to mind. Her memories of her father were faint. He was hardly around and the responsibility of running the house fell on her mother's shoulders. The most vivid memory Liza had of him was when he dropped the bomb and announced that he was leaving, never to come back again. He then strode out casually with an arm draped over a younger, prettier woman, without as much as a backward glance. All of them had to restrain George from charging at Father. But that didn't stop him from yelling expletives at Father and spitting at him. Liza didn't know what else to do except to cry.  
  
Liza hastily wiped away tears threatening to spill. She mumbled farewell to her mother who just sat down on a stool staring off into space. Stumbling into the biting cold, Liza allowed it to numb her feelings. But it didn't work. All she wanted to do was to cry her heart out. That was what thinking about her father and George did to her. She refused to think about them any longer. She set her mind to concentrating on where she's going. Since winter was approaching, the people living up in the North wouldn't be able to depend solely on their crops for food. Thus, starvation easily broke out at a time like this.  
  
Slowly, Liza trudged on in the bleak winter weather, dragging the basketful of food behind. She had apparently underestimated the weight of it. Suddenly, there was someone calling her. She turned around. There was a figure riding on a horse and he seemed to be dressed up as a noble. He was calling her.  
  
"Miss! Wait up! There's rumoured to be barbarians up where you're headed! You might want to have someone accompanying you," he cried out.  
  
Liza froze. It couldn't be but yet, it was. That voice. That so familiar voice she repeatedly heard in her head. That voice which had whispered endearments to her. That voice of Jonathan's. When he came into sight, Liza's breath caught in her throat. He was still as dashing and good- looking as before, if not better. It had been three years since she last saw him. Three years. It sounded terribly short but it seemed like a whole lifetime. Liza had never thought they would never meet again, ever. But there he was, riding towards her. Looking like any dashing prince, he was immaculately-dressed, complementing his chiseled good looks. With his ever stubborn lock of hair, hanging over his forehead. He heart beat furiously as she tried not to blush.  
  
As Jonathan neared the girl, something about her reminded him of someone. He couldn't be sure since he had met thousands of girls. But her red tresses and sea-green eyes were an unusual combination. Her looks struck a chord in him and yet, he wasn't so sure.  
  
"It's okay, kind sir. I'm sure I'll be fine," Liza responded.  
  
Jonathan jerked back suddenly. Elizabeth. He thought. But the girl in front of him was a commoner. Definitely not Elizabeth. Jonathan Westley, he scolded silently. It's been three years and you haven't forgotten Elizabeth at all? What kind of a man are you? He quickly snapped out of his trance and called out to the girl.  
  
"You must be heading North. Why don't I give you a ride. You 'll appreciate the help, he added, appraising her willowy self lugging an enormous basket.  
  
Liza's temper sparked. How dare he stereotype her? The guts of him to indicate he thought her helpless! That was just typical of the nobles. "You males think the world of yourselves. No thank you, I won't be needing the help of egoistic people like you. You can jolly well keep your free ride to yourself. I will certainly manage without your help," she shot back.  
  
His pride wounded, Jonathan was unwilling to just let the matter rest. "Who are you calling egoistic? Look at yourself. A skinny girl lugging around that huge basket. You're overestimating your strength. It's very clear you need my help."  
  
"You...you..." Liza sputtered, too angry to speak. She wanted to wipe that smug grin right off his arrogant face. It seemed unbelievable that just a moment ago, she felt all weak inside at the sight of him. He had a way of getting under her skin. Liza remained mutely silent. She refused to rise to his bait.  
  
Jonathan grinned, "Too furious to speak, are you?"  
  
Liza raised her head and opened her mouth to retaliate. But before she could do so, an arrow came whizzing towards Jonathan, aiming for his arm.  
  
"Look out!" she screamed.  
  
Jonathan turned, in time to see the arrow coming towards him and strike his arm. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay...ok...I know you guys are really mad at me. I'm so sorry for not updating at all for like...months? * cowers fearfully* I just had this huge writer's block and I was thinking whether I wanted to continue or just stop. But I realized that I really love this story a lot. Heehee....just like you guys. So, I'm continuing. But of course, more and more reviews are still the driving force behind my determination to churn out a superb story. After all, how long can sending me a review take? Well, just enjoy.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Blood gushed out from Jonathan's wound and pain surged through his body. His vision blurred and he swayed unsteadily. Liza screamed when she saw this. She hurriedly helped him down from the horse. Weak from loss of blood, Jonathan slumped against Liza. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she inspected his wound.  
  
"Oh gosh, you're losing so much blood," she pointed out worriedly.  
  
"Don't cry," he whispered. "I'll be fine. Moreover, you're here to help me, aren't you?" he added cheekily.  
  
"How can you still joke at a time like this," Liza cried out.  
  
Suddenly, shots rang out from around them. A gunshot whizzed past them. Burly looking men appeared from the forest, riding hard on their horses. They had wild hair and one had a thick moustache. Judging from their clothes, Liza could tell they weren't from Tora. No matter what, Liza didn't like the looks of these men.  
  
"I think we're in hot soup," Liza confided.  
  
"If only I wasn't hurt, I guess I'm not that good a protector, huh," Jon replied.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" one of the barbarians sneered. Liza figured he had to be the leader of the gang. What with his confident tone and the swagger in his walk. He wore finer garments and had a cross-patch over one of his eyes. Amidst her fear, Liza couldn't help but be fascinated by what she was seeing, since it wasn't everyday that she got to see this stuff.  
  
"Why..it seems we've gotten ourselves a little treasure, eh boys?" he snickered. His statement struck a chord of fear in Liza. Her grip on Jonathan tightened, partly out of fear and partly out of anger. "The boss did say there'd be a reward. A damn fine one too. Din know Debus to be one to keep his word."  
  
The other men sniggered and jostled each other. Some leered at Liza, staring openly at her, igniting the anger within her. Jonathan felt her body stiffening. He laid his hand on hers. "Stay calm. Think before you act," he cautioned her.  
  
Liza nodded curtly. She got up and demanded, "What do you want?"  
  
The leader pretended to look surprised. "Whoa...a temper.." he laughed. "Come with us, lil' lady. We sure can protect you a lot more better than your buddy down there," jeering at Jonathan. Liza realized that his gang of barbarians was probably the ones who had shot Jonathan. Her anger mounted steadily but she fought the urge to lunge onto that low-lying piece of scum. Only her clenched fists gave her away.  
  
The man grew impatient and strode over to Liza. He boldly stroke her cheek, "Look honey, let's not waste anymore time. We've got to hurry," he urged. Pulling her hand, the barbarian dragged her towards his horse, but not without kicking Jonathan. Hard. Jon groaned in pain and Liza felt her heart being wrenched. That was the last straw, she thought.  
  
Liza summoned her strength and closed her eyes. Using her inner strength, her mind transformed into that of a wolf's. Her senses sharpened. Instantly, she was aware of the different smells and sights around her that she had missed out as a mere human. She noticed the revolting smell of dirt clinging onto the clothes of the barbarians. The smell of human blood was tempting but she had to restrain herself from pouncing onto the bleeding human. She had more important matters at hand to attend to. She howled out loud and clear mentally. Immediately, wolves from all corners of the forest howled back, sensing the urgency in her call for help. Images of the barbarians, the arrow and Jonathan sprang to mind. She transmitted those to the wolves. They agreed to help and came charging. Here and there, she sensed the lust of revenge in the wolves, heard the pitter-pattering of their paws, saw their jaws dripping with saliva and felt their bodies tensed with excitement. They gathered. Finally, she sensed that almost all were there waiting for her instructions. Attack, her mind ordered. Immediately, the wolves sprang into action, leaping ferociously onto the barbarians.  
  
Howls of pain from the men and howls of delight from the wolves echoed throughout the forest. The men swung their swords around blindly, their minds paralysed with fear. With saliva dripping from their fangs, the wolves pounced onto the men eagerly.  
  
Liza slid to the ground, too weak to move. Jonathan scrambled to her side and tried to help her get up. "This is the perfect opportunity for us to escape. Come on," he urged. Liza battled dizziness as she forced her legs to support her weight. Jon got up his horse and pulled Liza up. The horse galloped away, much to the outrage of the barbarians.  
  
Liza leant against Jon, breathing deeply to regain her strength. She tore a piece of cloth from her dress and wrapped it around Jon's arm. "That should stop the blood flow for a while," she said.  
  
Jonathan nodded and smiled his thanks. He was still very pale, Liza noted with worry. Once they reached the North, Liza immediately asked for a healer to heal Jonathan. His wounds were too serious for Liza to heal him, despite how much she wanted to help. After spending hours with Jonathan, the healer came out of her hut.  
  
"He fainted right after you brought him in. There must be something poisonous in that arrow which struck him but I cannot detect it. Powerful magic at work. You mark my words, young lady," she warned Liza.  
  
Liza dashed into the hut. Jonathan was writhing about on the bed. His arms were thrashing about everyway. He had broken out into cold sweat and was burning up a fever. He was mumbling something incomprehensible. Liza gasped. She knew he was in bad shape. But never did she realize it would be that bad. She placed a cool cloth over his forehead and set about trying to bring down his fever. Hesitantly, she unbuttoned his clothes and wiped his body with a wet cloth. Please don't die, Jonathan. Don't die on me, she prayed.  
  
Day and night, she looked after him, never leaving his side. She slept in a stiff, uncomfortable chair, ate her meals by his side. Although his fever had broken, he was still delirious. One night, Jonathan was thrashing about constantly, waking Liza up. She checked his forehead, making sure the fever had gone. Then she soothed him down. After a few minutes, he calmed down and was sleeping peacefully again. Liza heaved a sigh. Suddenly, a hand shot out and gripped Liza's and pulled her onto Jonathan's bed. She gasped and tried to pull back but he was too strong for her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again, Elizabeth. You haunt my dreams every night still, you know that? Stay with me," he begged. He kissed her hair.  
  
Liza struggled but to no avail. "Listen, I'm not Elizabeth, you block- headed twit. So let me go," she demanded angrily. Silence. Liza looked at him closely. He's not awake, she marveled. Slowly, she eased herself out of his grasp and scrambled back to the safety of her chair.  
  
Who was this Elizabeth he was talking about? Liza couldn't help feeling jealous. She drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Jonathan's warm arm around her. Then, it struck her. Elizabeth! The mysterious girl at the ball. It was actually Liza herself! She grinned at the irony of being jealous of herself. But she sobered quickly. She didn't know how she should feel. Elated because Jon did have feelings for her or sad that they had no chance together. Feeling confused, she had a sleepless night.  
  
Days followed and soon, Jonathan had recovered. His grogginess was the only trace of his illness.  
  
"If you're going to be so grouchy, I won't feed you anymore," Liza teased.  
  
"I don't care. Is it my fault? Why don't you go away, I can't stand your cheerfulness," he growled.  
  
Liza responded with a laugh but obediently went out of the room. Jonathan was finally awake and that was all that mattered. Jonathan, on the other hand, was in a bad mood. He thought he had seen Elizabeth again. He was so sure. He remembered breathing in her rose-scented hair and taking her into his arms. Surely it wasn't just a dream. He sighed and reminded himself to forget about her entirely.  
  
Having delivered her food in the North, Liza was ready to head back home. "Let me give you a ride back, as a token of my appreciation," Jonathan offered. Liza reluctantly agreed. After a long and uncomfortable silence, Jon finally asked.  
  
"So, you're one of the People, huh?"  
  
Liza nodded," Yeah...I can heal and summon animals."  
  
"Isn't that great? I mean, you don't sound too happy about your Gift," he pointed out.  
  
Liza drew in a sharp breath and stiffened. "It's none of your business."  
  
Jonathan paused. "Do you always do this to everyone? Once somebody treads into something personal, you clam up?"  
  
Liza remained silent, looking away into the distance.  
  
Jonathan refused to give up. He persisted, "So you think remaining silent is going to make the problem go away, huh? Well, think again, because it won't. It's still going to be nagging at the back of your mind."  
  
"I....I just want to be your friend. No matter what you think, I do care about you," he added.  
  
Well, if you really care about me at all, you would think about my feelings. So you'd better shut your god-damned mouth and stop interrogating me," she snapped back.  
  
"I'm not...it's you. You're feeling pressurized," Jonathan answered.  
  
Liza stared stonily ahead. "Fine! Since you really want to know. I inherited my Gift from my father who left us for a prettier and younger woman. When I knew about my Gift, my father wasn't there to guide me. I had to learn everything myself. Discover new things all by myself with no father to share the joy of discovery with. And I had to remind my mother daily of Father, thanks to my cursed Gift. Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
Jonathan was shocked into silence. He could hear the plain bitterness and pain in her voice. How much he wanted to console her, but he just couldn't find the right words. "I'm sorry," he choked out.  
  
Liza blinked back tears and waved aside his apology, "Whatever."  
  
When they've finally reached the tavern, Jonathan stopped her. "Just remember that I'll still be your friend despite our background differences."  
  
Liza nodded and turned to go but he stopped her yet again. "Wait. I don't know your name. I'm Jonathan Westley. You are?"  
  
Liza looked up at him contemplatively, wondered if he remembered.  
  
"Liza . Liza Wellson." 


End file.
